fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanity
Sanity is a feature of gameplay that is used in Innsmouth Island. A wrangler needs to keep their sanity levels up in order to keep fishing at Innsmouth Island. You can find percent amount of Sanity you have in the gamebar next to the Island location while in either Innsmouth Island, WaterPort, or Wahwahport locations. Or by going to the Crazy Pill resource page. Description Sanity lowers when fishing in Innsmouth Island and raises overtime elsewhere, or after taking your meds. Keep Your Sanity Don't overfish Innsmouth Island Lose Sanity: Fish in Innsmouth Island Gain Sanity: Fish in WaterPort Fish in Wahwahport (regains twice as fast here) Slowly over time (~30%/hr) Taking a Crazy Pill How to Play While fishing in Innsmouth Island, a clue can be found which says "The bigger the fish get, the worse they are for your mental state." In other words your Sanity will lower when fishing by x% based on the weight of the fish you catch. The larger the fish, the more Sanity will be lost. (It is actually based on the actual points worth of the fish caught, which minimum points listed increases with the larger weight*). You risk the chance of awakening on a random beach, if you fish with 0% sanity. As some fish weights will lower your Sanity by 10% or more, you will need to raise your Sanity somehow prior to get to 0% or risk finding yourself at some random location. NOTE: Plus, you’ll have to regain at least half your sanity to voyage back to Innsmouth Island. Make sure you stock up on Crazy Pills before you try fishing at this horrifying place! Crew trips and deckhand checks do not count towards your sanity. * Note: As Sanity is based on the points value of the fish caught, running of the Special Bonus 2x-8x Points will drastically increase the amount of Sanity lost while fishing at Innsmouth Island, which makes it near impossible to fish there during the time this Special Bonus is running. Highly recommended to fish elsewhere before this Special Bonus is activated. One strategy is when getting down to a low amount of Sanity, is to travel to WaterPort or Wahwahport before getting down to 0% and fish there for awhile to get your Sanity level back up, than travel back to Innsmouth Island. Rinse and repeat. While fishing at WaterPort or Wahwahport, making use of your daily (40) MTB and your 3 Tarpits to cut down on fishing time while there which should adequately restore your Sanity. Here is one example of a wranglers summary to give a rough idea of number of casts possibly needed: Catches: • Innsmouth Island: 38 Gibbering, 32 Reef Devil, 25 Cultish, 21 Deep One, 11 Barnabas, 9 Obed, 2 Shoggoth, 1 Daemoniac, 1 Cyclo, 1 Lurking, 1 Zadok, 1 Eldritch • Wahwahport: 3 Mimi, 3 Fiesa, 3 Tiny, 1 Ate, 1 Nanja, 1 Wampire ..... to gain Sanity only NOTE: the above example could vary depending on the amounts and weights of each fish caught. This is a rough idea to only give as an example of what to expect. Another strategy is to use the Crazy Pill resource, which will give you a random amount 0% - 25% Sanity increase per use. You can get Crazy Pill's by purchasing via shells at the Resource shop, or can be found at various locations in Treasure Chests, such as at Innsmouth Island. Category:Resources Category:Innsmouth Island